This research proposal describes a program directed towards the total synthesis of the novel anticancer agent calichemicin gamma-1-prime, and a number of its analogs and degradation products. New synthetic technology and strategies for total synthesis are proposed. The design, synthesis and biological investigation of related systems is also a major thrust in this program. Significant contributions to cancer chemotherapy and other biomedical research areas are expected.